Malachi's Story: The Prologue
by Korpsman of Krieg
Summary: Company Master Malachi of the Imperial Fists campaigning against a Dark Eldar incursion on the desert planet of Siluria, but it's not just xenos he'll face... RATE, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE!
1. Chapter 1

Malachi swept the sweat from his brow and prepared to strike down onto the surface of Siluria. He shifted in his Terminator armour and turned on his comms-link to the Imperial Guard general on the ground. "Yarrick, tell me the coordinates. I'm dropping in less than a minute." Malachi said into his comms unit. "We're moving the original landing zone; it's under heavy fire from Reaver Jetbikes." "Just tell me the coordinates Yarrick, this rock of sand and blood will be lost otherwise!" Malachi shouted down the comms unit. "Hold your horses. The coordinates are 46 East, 92 West, 85 North and 7 South. You'll drop down near their main commanders." Yarrick explained. "Thank you Yarrick, we shall see you on the battlefield. Just keep the Baneblade and Basilisk fire off of us." Malachi switched off his comms unit and prepared to deep strike with his Terminators. "Sound off brothers!" "Magnus, here!" Magnus brandished his huge autocannon. "Konstantinos, here!" He loaded a gas canister into his combi-flamer. "Artemis, here!" the glint of a freshly polished combi-melta showed from the shadows. "Gaius, here!" Belts of ammo were loaded into his combi-bolter. "Visari, here!" A double chainfist revved up. "We shall drop down onto the battlefield momentarily; keep your guard for the Mandrakes and the Wyches. Deep striking in 3, 2, 1… NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

They were promptly teleported onto the dry, dusty surface of Siluria and were immediately under fire from Dark Eldar Kabalites. Shrugging off the fire, Malachi sprayed with his combi-bolter; the Kabalites fell under a haze of bolts. Not seeing his Terminators around him, he realized that they had scattered and landed off course. Cursing under his breath, he ventured away to find them. In preparation, he switched the power to his lightning claw on in case any xenos filth got in his way. He also switched on his comms-unit. "Yarrick, my Terminators went off course. Do you have any idea where they dropped?" "Konstantinos struck down near my Baneblade." Commissar Yarrick replied. "How can you tell?" "I hear a flamer and the sound of crackling flesh." "That's Konstantinos alright. Have your Hellhounds push forward; he'll hang to the side of one. I'll find the others soon." Malachi ended the comms-link and ventured off to find the rest of his Terminators. He waded through a corpse-heavy battlefield. Littered with the corpses of Dark Eldar and Imperial Guardsmen, a sight he had seen many times in this campaign for the Silurian star system. Without warning, he was barrelled into by a squad of Mandrakes. Almost losing his balance, he swept his lightning claw to his right and cleaved 2 Mandrakes in half. He made quick work of the others, dicing and slicing until they were strips of blood and pallid flesh.

"Easy work." Malachi snorted. A gang of Wyches charged and tried to attack him, but with the speed that a Terminator shouldn't possess, he dodged them all and stabbed forward with the chain-bayonet on his combi-bolter. One Wych cried out in pain and pleasure as the chain-bayonet sawed through her chest. Her guts and viscera dropped from the gaping hole and the blood poured out like a fine wine. He pulled away and the Wych fell to the ground, dead. The other Wytches swarmed around him and darted in and out to glance his armour. He hit out at random with his lightning claw but only caused flesh wounds. The Wyches started to gain a foothold in the battle until from nowhere a double chainfist coursed through the air. Visari had arrived. The Wytches died one by one in quick succession from Visari's chainfist prowess.

"Thank you brother. We must find Artemis, Magnus and Gaius." Malachi shouted over the din of the battlefield. "Where is Konstantinos, brother?" "He's with the Hellhound charge, he landed near Yarrick." Visari nodded, and he went off with Malachi in search of the others. The Imperial Guardsmen nearby kept a heavy rain of las-fire on the Dark Eldar, supressing them. Malachi and Visari kept a steady pace through the battlefield, peppering the xenos that got in the way with combi-bolter fire. A large squad of Mandrakes started a huge charge against Malachi and Visari. They opened fire on the Mandrakes, and cut down many; but that didn't stop the tide of Mandrakes oncoming, and it didn't take long until they fell upon Malachi and Visari. Malachi made a pre-emptive swipe with his lightning claw and shredded a clump of Mandrakes while still shooting ahead. Visari punched forward with his double chainfist and skewered no less than 3 Mandrakes, churning their insides like butter. Vicious close combat ensued, and Malachi and Visari were doing more than a fine job of halting the charge. An infantry platoon of Guardsmen nearby charged in also, smashing into the Mandrakes and taking control of the situation. The Sergeant shouted to Malachi "Thank you sir! We shall take it from here!" while carving into a Mandrake with his combat knife. Malachi nodded and trudged off with Visari. The Guardsmen of the 273rd Catachan Jungle Fighters had been out of their element in this campaign – they normally fought in dense jungles and forests, not dry dusty plains and deserts - but had fought valiantly and brilliantly, having next to no losses throughout and making the so-called Dark Eldar fighting prowess look like a total joke; while the Cadian 251st had been butchered and were more often than not used as cannon fodder by Commissar Yarrick. Malachi and Visari made their way to the backline of the army near the heavy weapons and mortar squads. They spotted Magnus firing his autocannon into a charging group of Wracks, protecting a mortar squad from almost certain death.

"Magnus!" Malachi shouted to Magnus "Malachi, Visari, I was wondering where you were! Hold on!" Magnus rammed the final Wrack and caved in its skull with a punch from his powerfist. "We must have scattered from the deep strike. Do you know where the others are?" "Only Konstantinos, he's with the Hellhound charge. We have no idea where Artemis and Gaius are." Visari replied. "Very well, time to search." Firing one last autocannon shell into a wayward Kabalite, Magnus hopped away from the mortar emplacement, saluted the men in charge of the emplacement, and went off with Malachi and Visari.

The tank battalions had smashed into a Dark Eldar line nearby and there was total chaos, as Wracks and Grotesques carved into them and churned the tank charge into a standstill. Leman Russ Battle Tanks were being opened like tins of dry meat by the Wracks, but the soldiers of the Catachan 175th Armoured Regiment kept them out with ease, ripping the heavy bolters from the sponsons and firing into the breaches at the Wracks and Grotesques. Imperial Fists Predator tanks let loose with their heavy autocannons, spraying a nearby Kabalite charge with heavy duty firepower and halting the charge in its tracks. "It's good to see our brothers have caught up with us!" Malachi thought aloud. Malachi, Visari and Magnus strode like angels of death through the carnage, with Malachi and Visari carving a path through the oncoming Mandrakes, while Magnus punched through their initial rushes with an autocannon barrage. They finally reached the forefront of the Hellhound charge, and it was a grim sight. The Hellhounds had been utterly destroyed, with dead crew and exploded gas canisters littering the ground along with wreckage and Grotesques roaming the area and killing the survivors. Malachi and Visari opened fire one such Grotesque with their combi-bolters, and Magnus took on a Grotesque by himself, smashing its leg with his powerfist, incapacitating it momentarily. The Grotesque that had been fired upon by Malachi and Visari took notice of them, and rushed to charge them. Malachi prepared for a fight and raised his lightning claw, while Visari kept a steady stream of fire. Suddenly, a loud whooshing sound was heard, and in an instant the body and head of the Grotesque was dust, leaving twisted limbs.

"That was a melta shot… Artemis!" "The very same." Artemis crept from a wrecked Hellhound with the barrel of the melta still smoking from the shot. "Where is Gaius?" He asked. "We're still looking for him. What do you know of Konstantinos' whereabouts?" Magnus shouted, firing an autocannon shell into the head of the grotesque he took on. "He's with the next Hellhound charge; I think I see him now as a matter of fact…" A squadron of Hellhounds crested a nearby slope, and Konstantinos was hanging onto the side of one such Hellhound, spraying a Wrack with fire and giving it a painful smack with his power maul. He shouted something through a hatch in the Hellhound, saluted, and ran to join Malachi and the rest of the group. "Well, that was exhilarating! Shame you fellows didn't drop with me, you'd have loved it!" "Good to see you Konstantinos! We just need to find Gaius and we are ready to start the main assault on the leaders of the xenos." Malachi replied. "I saw Gaius land. Last I saw he was embarking in a Chimera called 'Lictor Stomper' with some Catachan Veterans moving up the frontline." Malachi thought only one thing: "Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

Malachi's most courageous, and often foolish brother Gaius had a fondness for getting stuck straight into combat and this was often his undoing; he had suffered many grievous wounds and came close to death many times. "We must take after the Chimera. Do you know the contact number of it Konstantinos?" Malachi asked hurriedly. "No, but you can contact Yarrick and find out there, he has the whole army catalogued." Malachi turned on his comms-unit and contacted Commissar Yarrick. "Yarrick! I need some assistance. We heard from Konstantinos that Gaius had embarked in a Chimera called 'Lictor Stomper' with some Catachan Veterans. Can you get me in contact with it?" "I can but it will take some time. I had a comms link with a fellow in that Chimera, but static made it hard to understand him." Yarrick replied. "The signal number for the vox caster in there is delta, seven, nine, zero, nine, gamma. Good luck finding him."

The line went silent, and Malachi entered the signal number. "Hello 'Lictor Stomper', do you read me? Hello 'Lictor Stomper', this is Company Master Malachi of the Imperial Fists, I am looking for one of my Terminators called Gaius, do you copy?" Malachi shouted down the comms unit. "I read loud and clear sir. Gaius is here but he suffered a wound to his leg and we have a servitor tending to him." Malachi swore under his breath. "IT WAS ONLY A FLESH WOUND, AND I STILL KILLED THE SCUM!" Gaius shouted loud enough so Malachi could hear. "No problem. Keep moving forward and we shall catch up. I'll keep the link open." "No problem sir, we're not going anytime soon!" the Catachan shouted down the comms unit over the din of heavy bolter fire. "Die, you xenos bastards!" Magnus had let loose a volley from his autocannon and cut a swathe through a squad of Wyches. "Brothers, we need to get to the frontline fast. There is a Land Raider 30 klicks west from here, we can embark and get to his Chimera quickly." Malachi made haste towards the location of the Land Raider, and the others followed suit. It didn't take long to reach it, as the Dark Eldar that dared to attack were smashed by Magnus' autocannon volleys and Konstantinos' flamer sprays. The hatch to the Land Raider opened to reveal a squad of Imperial Fists with a Librarian and Chaplain.

"Brothers, I must take command of this Land Raider. We must reach Brother Gaius on the front line and we need a quick way." "But we'll die in seconds!" A young upstart Marine replied. The Librarian smacked this marine with his staff. "Silence whelp, never speak to the company master like that! It is no problem at all Master Malachi, we can go by foot. We must stay beside the Land Raider though." "As you wish Librarian Solomon." The Librarian, Chaplain and the squad of Marines disembarked to march alongside the Land Raider. The Terminators boarded, and Malachi took the controls. "Full speed ahead Malachi!" Magnus shouted, firing his autocannon through a hatch at some oncoming Wracks. "Gaius, get on the storm bolter up top, and keep watch over our brothers!" Malachi shouted over the sound of grinding gears and gunfire. "Already there Malachi!" And indeed he was; Malachi watched a spray of storm bolter fire cut down a gang of Mandrakes.

"'Lictor Stomper', are you still there? I repeat, are you still there?" "I read you loud and clear sir, we've been bogged down by Mandrakes, but we're still here. Gaius' leg wound has been patched up nicely and he's getting a little restless." "No matter, we shall be there soon with some more Marines. Over and out." Malachi cut off the comms-link, and powered forward, crushing Mandrakes that had been grievously wounded. "Gaius, how are our brothers doing on the outside?" "They are doing magnificently; the Chaplain alone has slaughtered many Wyches. The Tactical Squad have lost a brother; it was that upstart who mouthed off to you. Taken down by some Wracks it seems." Gaius shouted down the hatch. Malachi kept his speed up, nearing a line of Chimeras up ahead. Gaius sprayed the storm bolter some more, cutting swathes through a new charge of Kabalite Warriors. A bolt of lightning shot from the left of the Land Raider; Malachi knew that Librarian Solomon had shot this bolt at the oncoming Kabalites, and fried a whole squad of them. Malachi set up the comms-link with 'Lictor Stomper' again: "'Lictor Stomper, Lictor Stomper, we are nearing the line of Chimeras. I repeat, we are nearing the line of Chimeras, do you read?" "We do sir, loud and clear. We're about to disembark and get into the action." "Good, we'll meet you then. Over and out." Malachi saw the Chimera line stopping, and watched the soldiers disembark. "Brothers, we shall disembark here and meet Gaius on foot. Go!" The hatch of the Land Raider opened and the Terminators disembarked. "Solomon, you and the rest of the Marines here can take the Land Raider if you wish; we have no need for it now." Malachi shouted to the elderly Librarian. "On the contrary Malachi, we shall join you. This has been good mental and physical exercise and I wish for more. I'll call for someone to claim it." Librarian Solomon set up a comms-link with another Tactical Squad to take the Land Raider, and Malachi went with the Terminators to find Gaius.

Malachi went along the line until he found 'Lictor Stomper'. Gaius was with the Catachan who had disembarked, waiting for Malachi. "Who is the sergeant here?" A tougher-than-normal looking Catachan with a heavy bolter slung over his shoulder and a storm bolter in his arms saluted. "Here sir." "I shall see to it that you and your squad get commended for assisting my brother Gaius. You've done a service for the Imperial Fists this day, and you may join us in the main assault if you so wish." Malachi said proudly to the sergeant. "Thank you sir. It was an honour to have him with us, and we shall take you up on your offer." The Sergeant saluted again and joined his men. "Malachi! I was wondering where you had dropped, I was with these fellows the whole time. Are we ready to make the push into their fortress?" Gaius bellowed, spraying through the gaps between the Chimeras with his combi-bolter at more oncoming Kabalites. "In a moment, I'll set up the link with Yarrick and the other Marines here." Malachi set up said comms-link. "Yarrick, Brothers, we shall start the main strike now. Yarrick, lead the Baneblade and Basilisk regiments up and let loose with the cannons. Brothers, simply charge ahead. We shall win this day." Malachi said down the comms-unit, a sudden bloodlust rising. "I shall let loose the dogs of war Malachi. FIRE THE CANNONS!" Yarrick screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud boom was heard and a shell smashed the earth up ahead and the bodies of Kabalites, Wyches and Wracks flew upwards, blood spraying everywhere. The artillery barrage from the Basilisks let rip, and the ground was churned up by the exploding shells. Leman Russ Battle Tanks and Demolishers fired along with them, as did Imperial Fist Vindicators and Catachan Mortar Teams. Malachi looked over the carnage and saw the Dark Eldar fortress in all of its carnal and grotesque glory. Huge cages full of mutilated slaves were scattered along the walls, and Dark Lance weapon posts were firing relentlessly at whatever they could. The battery of shells hit the walls of the fortress, and it crumbled fast. Hundreds, possibly thousands of Mandrakes rushed out of the gaps in the walls, charging at the Imperial Fists and Imperial Guard frontline. The artillery and tank barrages stopped, and the infantry charge began. Malachi lead his Terminators ahead with the Catachan Squad coming for the ride, Librarian Solomon and his Tactical Marines charged alongside, boltguns firing ahead as they went. The sergeant of the Catachan squad sprayed with his storm bolter into the oncoming Mandrakes, stopping a few but not halting the charge. The other Catachan Jungle Fighter squads followed suit, screaming obscenities and throwing frag grenades ahead at the charging Mandrakes. The Marines shot ahead with boltguns and flamers, along with a few missiles and plasma gun shots. Malachi made first contact with the charging Mandrakes; he leapt forward with his lightning claw in the air and swiped forwards, resulting in a huge number of Mandrakes being shredded into strips of pallid flesh and blood. Visari stabbed ahead with his double-chainfist, grinding many more Mandrakes into nothing but a paste. Konstantinos sprayed with his combi-flamer, dousing another load of Mandrakes in fire, and Artemis shot a melta charge, carving a gap into the Mandrake line, and littering the field with limbs and disembodied heads. Gaius swept upwards with his thunder hammer, and sent a Mandrake screaming into the sky with blood pouring from his face, while Magnus charged straight in and launched a flurry of hits with his powerfist. Librarian Solomon sent a bolt of lightning straight ahead and fried a huge line of Mandrakes. Malachi kept slashing forward with his lightning claw, never faltering from his task of purging the xenos. As he kept slashing, he felt a bloodlust take him over, and before he knew it, the battle had finished and he was inside the Dark Eldar fortress with the rest of the army.

As he came to his senses and looked around to gain his bearings, what he saw sickened him. Thousands of vials and syringes of combat drugs littered the ground, with some needles still injected into the arms of their users. Cages, packed to the brim with dead slaves and warriors, were opened and bodies littered the floor. Malachi felt a huge pang of disgust, and turned away. He saw Commissar Yarrick observing the scene, and approached him. "Disgusting, is it not? Such senseless decadence and depravity…" Yarrick muttered. "I know. Now we can purge the scum from the planet. We just need to breach the main building. But how? It has no entrances." Malachi wondered aloud.

"I can help sir." The sergeant who had assisted Gaius walked up to Malachi. "Back a year ago, this regiment was ordered to halt a Dark Eldar charge on some death world – never knew the name, the Inquisition committed Exterminatus on the planet after we finished – and we were assigned demolition duties on a fort. The Death Korps of Krieg had a garrison nearby and lent us a Hades Siege Drill. We got into the main fort building within seconds and the walls crumbled. We've still got the thing in our armoured line. Stavros! Get on the vox-caster and bring in the Hades!" The Sergeant shouted to a nearby soldier, and within seconds a deep rumbling was felt underground, and a huge and mobile siege drill rose from the dirt. The pilot jumped out, wearing a gas mask, spiked helmet and a long black trench coat decorated with painted skulls and other morbid symbols. Long, ragged black hair spilled out behind him on his trenchcoat, and he kept a bolt pistol and cruel looking sickle holstered in his belt. He looked like Death himself. "You called, Sergeant Lukas?" "Breach that wall, we need to get in." "Will do Sergeant." The Death Korps soldier jumped back in the Siege Drill, moved it towards the walls of the main fortress building and engaged the drill. He started punching through the wall and they crumbled like a dirt block. The siege drill kept going until it had caused a huge hole in the wall, one that could fit a Baneblade. The siege drill stopped and the pilot of the siege drill jumped out of it and shouted to Sergeant Lukas: "It is done! Bring in all the troops you need!" "Thank you Corporal Ulver. My squad come with me. Terminators, come with me, and bring the Librarian and his honour guard. Commissar Yarrick, you can follow if you wish." Malachi and his Terminators marched alongside Sergeant Lukas and his squad, Commissar Yarrick and the Marines that Librarian Solomon brought with him. "We must find the leader of the Dark Eldar here. Shouldn't be too much of a worry." Malachi thought aloud. "I wouldn't be so sure; I've fought Dark Eldar before sir, they are sneaky bastards. I advise you keep on guard." Sergeant Lukas replied, shouldering his storm bolter.


	5. Chapter 5

Commissar Yarrick observed his surroundings as they marched through the halls. The fortress was splendidly decorated, with lavish furniture and statues everywhere. The same decadence and depravity reigned though, with statues representing the baser desires and carnal acts that the Dark Eldar are fond of. He smashed a few statues with his power klaw along the way, and vaporised some furniture with his Bale Eye. Malachi kept his combi-bolter raised, anticipating an attack at any moment. The trek through the fort seemed like it was hours long, when it may have well been a half hour. The group heard unsettling noises, and stumbled upon a dungeon. The sights were horrible. Captured Cadian Guardsmen were being tortured and experimented on by a huge, hulking thing with more appendages than normal. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE, SCUM!" Yarrick shouted to the thing, pointing his bolt pistol at it. Everyone there raised their guns towards him, one brave guardsman even raising two plasma pistols. The thing turned around and spoke in a sickening tone. "Ah, fresh meat." Its face came into view, and Malachi gasped in horror.

It was Urien Rakarth, a notable leader in the Dark Eldar and well known for vile experimentations, and the conflict he won against the Tau in M37. "Ah, Astartes. Good meat. Haven't worked with your kind in a while." Urien attacked like a flash, ripping the throat from an unlucky Imperial Fist. Sergeant Lukas opened fire with his storm bolter, yet Urien dodged all of the bullets. The guardsman with the plasma pistols fired both, but both exploded and he was bathed in white hot plasma, his skin bubbled and melted away. Urien snatched up the man and stabbed up through his neck and out through his skull with a syringe. The guardsman went limp, his skin was still bubbling. Urien smiled evilly and slashed at Yarrick, taking a part of his power klaw off. Yarrick, screaming in pain and in anger, shot at the dancing wraith with his Bale Eye. The laser shot grazed Urien's arm and he hissed in pleasure. Sergeant Lukas threw his storm bolter to another Guardsman and went at Urien with his huge combat knife. Malachi entered the fray as well, slashing with his lightning claw at Urien's appendages. Urien dodged Sergeant Lukas and gashed the Guardsman's arm deeply; but he didn't quite dodge Malachi, and a deformed limb flew away from Urien. Within moments, various Haemonculi attacked from the shadows, locking everyone there in deep combat.

Librarian Solomon was swarmed, but fought on, hacking away with his power axe. Sergeant Lukas, despite his gaping wound, took on a Haemonculi and quickly severed its throat with his knife, making sure that it was the serrated end that did the severing. The other Terminators struggled with the influx of new enemies, but held their ground. Konstantinos sprayed a jet of fire from his combi-bolter and set one Haemonculi ablaze. The Guardsmen fought like men possessed, spraying with their lasguns and bolt pistols and hacking with their combat knives – while one extremely gutsy Guardsman held a heavy stubber aloft and sprayed the Haemonculi with bullets, while the other Imperial Fists naturally fought well, with an in-bred instinct to fight to the last. Commissar Yarrick caused havoc with his power klaw, holding a Haemonculi in its clutches and smashing it into the floor head first, while shooting at another with his Bale Eye and yet another with his bolt pistol. Malachi danced with Urien in battle, inviting each other to take attacks. Urien had landed a few on Malachi, deeply cutting his cheek, and Malachi had cut a few spare limbs from Urien. Urien's eyes glinted with mischief, and before Malachi had an idea of what Urien was doing, he had been stabbed from the side by a long and cruel shaped sword held by a Haemonculi. Malachi fell to his knees in pain, as poison coursed through his body. He could live through the poison, but he was vulnerable to attack in his position.

Urien went to make the final blow, but Magnus interrupted, and smashed forward into Urien with his powerfist. Urien was taken completely by surprise and flew backwards into a table of surgical instruments, toppling it and gashing himself on scalpels and saws. Magnus opened fire on Urien with his autocannon, but the evil surgeon managed to dodge the shells, and scurried off to escape. Visari punched the Haemonculi that was driving his sword deep into Malachi's side with his double-chainfist, causing viscera and organs to scatter around the room. Malachi pulled the sword out of his side, and threw it away. Urien had escaped, but now there was the matter of dealing with the Haemonculi. Even with pain coursing through him, he set about with his lightning claw, decapitating the xenos filth left and right. His bloodlust resurfaced, and the all-too-familiar red vision came over him. Before he knew it, he had swept the room clean of Dark Eldar. As he came back, his vision was hazy, due to the poisoned blade that stabbed him. His Terminators helped him out of the fortress, as did the Catachan Guardsmen and Commissar Yarrick. He said to Librarian Solomon on the way out, "Sweep the fortress for more of the scum, and for Urien." His vision became more blurred, and he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

He awoke from a deep and long sleep, out of his Terminator armour, and saw that he was being tended to by an Apothecary. "You took a very nasty wound Company Master, it's a wonder you weren't out for longer. I've been tending to you since you came back from the assault." "Where am I, Apothecary?" Malachi asked dizzily. "You're at the main Imperial Fist camp. We've got the whole company here, or do you not remember due to the poison?" "No, no, I remember. I never came to this camp though, I was always either in my Land Raider, or an Imperial Vendetta jet-plane. Who brought me here?" "Your brothers in the Terminator squad, Company Master. I believe they also had some Catachan Jungle Fighters and Commissar Yarrick as well. You also have a visitor, a Sister of Battle by the name of Genevieve." Malachi's spirits lifted greatly. "Really? Send her in brother, I must speak with her. But, do you mind leaving so we can talk in private?" "Not at all company master." The apothecary left and sent Genevieve in.

She walked through the door, and instantly smiled at the sight of Malachi. "My love, it's been a while." Malachi slowly rose to greet her, and held her close. His tryst with this Adeptas Sororitas Canoness is a well-known secret in his company of Imperial Fists, and they kept incredibly loyal to keeping his secret, threatening those curious about it with death. Malachi leant out of the embrace to take in the sight of her. Long, flowing, blood red hair almost reached her knees, and her angelic unmarked skin was complimented by slate grey eyes that could make Malachi's heart warm and cold all in one moment. Her black and gold power armour gave her an imposing figure, and a long, red cape longer than her hair swept the floor. She kept a boltgun slung over her shoulder on this occasion, along with a bolt pistol holstered at her hip and a beautifully made master-crafted power sword on the other. It was a beautiful sight for Malachi's sore eyes to behold, and had been waiting to see her since the campaign on the Silurian star system had begun months ago. "It's been so, so long. How have you been since last we met, my sweet?" Suddenly, Genevieve's face turned angry, and she punched Malachi so hard in the side of the head he saw stars.

"Worrying beyond all recognition about you! What were you thinking, taking on Urien Rakarth himself?! Have you any idea what he's done?! He wiped out a company of Angels Sanguine no less than a year ago, with his Haemonculi! And you were stabbed by a poisoned sword! The Emperor protected you this day, but I'm not sure he'll do it again, you fool!" Malachi swiftly embraced her and kissed her passionately for what seemed like hours. Malachi pulled away and said "Happy now?" "Yes, very." Genevieve smiled, still annoyed with Malachi but currently swooning over his sudden gesture. "So, what brings you to Siluria? It can't just be to see me." Malachi asked, starting to put on his full robes that he wears when not in battle. "The Inquisition has heard stories of heresy in the Cadian ranks here. I was sent with some Battle Sisters to investigate, as was a Confessor." Genevieve explained, her face turning stony and hard, as it was when conducting business. "Heresy? In the Cadian ranks?" Malachi questioned. "Yes. The Cadian 251st had an influx of Penal Legion soldiers, and it is believed some of them were Chaos Cultists from Sect Techtvar who imprisoned themselves intentionally to spread the Chaos taint. I suspect Word Bearer involvement." Genevieve hissed the name of the Word Bearers, a Chaos Warband that she had a particular hate for, ever since they had assaulted her convent with thousands of Cultists, some of which she had fought alongside when they were still loyal to the Emperor, many months before that during the defence of the Forge World Zhao-Arkkad that required Adeptas Sororitas of the Bloody Rose and the Cadian 374th & 783rd Mechanized Infantry regiments. "Do you wish for my help Genevieve?" Malachi asked; he and his Terminators had joined her on Inquisitorial business before, one such incident involved a week long hunt for a group of Fallen Dark Angels, and turning them into the leader of the 4th Company, Balthazar. "It would be excellent Malachi. You can put a great fear into them. Come along then." Genevieve nodded towards the door and walked out. Malachi followed, and saw that it was dusk, and the sun was setting.

"Beautiful sight isn't it Malachi?" Genevieve asked him. "Yes. I sometimes sit in the top hatch of my Land Raider looking at that sunset and watch until it falls below the horizon. Then I go back inside and read my codices and books until I fall asleep." "Hmpf, you and your books." Genevieve snorted. "I swear that you could live as a hermit with those damned things. But then you wouldn't have your brothers, nor me. Hold on, I must contact the Commissar in charge." Genevieve switched on the comms-unit in her power armour.

"Commissar Sebastian Yarrick, come in. I repeat, Commissar Sebastian Yarrick, come in." "Yes, who is this?" Yarrick replied wearily – Malachi had developed camaraderie with him, and could tell that he was stressed over something, though he wasn't sure what. "This is Canoness Superior Genevieve of the Order of the Bloody Rose, and I have made planetfall with other Battle Sisters to investigate-""The rumours of Chaos taint in the Cadian 251st. Yes, I knew that the Inquisition would send someone soon, the rumours have been going round for weeks." Yarrick interrupted. "We've been interrogating troopers for days, yet nothing has surfaced. We queried psykers, commissars, even our tech-priests, but nothing at all has surfaced." "Tell me Commissar, have you actively searched the quarters of the troops?" "No, we have not yet." "Then I shall take it upon myself, my sisters and my Confessor to search the quarters for heresy. I must also request transport to your encampment from the Imperial Fists encampment, for myself and for Company Master Malachi." "Malachi is with you? And he's awake?!" Yarrick shouted in surprise. "That was enough poison to kill a normal Space Marine stone dead, and at least send a Terminator into a coma, though Malachi obviously awoke. Very well, we shall send a Vendetta post-haste so you can arrive and begin the search. Yarrick out." Yarrick ended the comms-link, and Genevieve turned off the power to her comms-unit. "He sounded stressed." Malachi thought aloud. "It must be the rumours of Chaos taint. He's been working incredibly hard to investigate this, and has been sending requests to the Inquisition for a week now, since the assault on the Dark Eldar fortress." "A week?! How long was I asleep for?" "I would assume for a week you numbskull, since you were the first in that fortress and the last out, and he sent the first request as he was airlifting you here." "What of my brothers, and my Land Raider, and Librarian Solomo-""Shh, they are fine. They have been at the Guard encampment, waiting for you, with your wargear too." Genevieve interrupted calmly. "The entire planet has been purged of the filth that was the Dark Eldar. And there was no sign of Urien whatsoever; he slipped away, like a spider." Genevieve swung her bolter round to handle it. She took aim down the iron sights at an animal that was scurrying across the dirt just outside of the camp, and shot it. The animal dropped almost instantly. "I see your marksman skills have changed." Malachi stood alongside her, his hand at her shoulder. "I've been training. I'm more than just the sword fanatic now." She swung her bolter round again and looked at the sun dipping below the horizon. "This shall be a long night my love. A very long one." She leant her head on his shoulder and they stood waiting for the Vendetta to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

Malachi and Genevieve arrived at the Imperial Guard camp at midnight, and were greeted by Commissar Yarrick. "It's good to see you up and walking Malachi. And you must be Canoness Genevieve." Yarrick stuck out his good hand for a handshake. "It's an honour to meet such a decorated Commissar." Genevieve shook his hand. Commissar Yarrick smiled. "Please, Canoness Superior, simply call me Yarrick. Now, do you wish to start the searching now?" "Not yet, I need to organize my Battle Sisters. The Confessor should be with them." "And I must find my brothers and wargear." Malachi added on. "Very well. Come with me Malachi, your brothers are waiting at my quarters." Malachi waved Genevieve goodbye, and she winked in return.

"So, what is your connection with the Canoness Malachi? Can't be regulated, what with the way she looks at you." Yarrick asked suddenly. Malachi started to stutter, shocked that he asked about her. "Yarrick, I assure you, I-I-I have nothing outside of official Imperial business with her and her convent." "What colour are her eyes?" "Slate grey." "I knew it; you've got something going on with her haven't you?" "What?! How can you tell?" "You told me the colour of her eyes without even having to make a guess. I remember being young, and being able to do the same thing. That was before I joined the Guard of course. The Guard is my life now." Yarrick looked ahead pensively.

"What makes you feel those emotions Malachi? I always thought that Space Marines are the most stoic people in the Imperium, if not the universe." He asked, curious. "There was an imperfection in the batch of geneseed that I and my brothers came from. We weren't expected to live a day or two past the first operations due to the imperfections, but we obviously did. In our training, it became obvious to our superiors that we held a deeper camaraderie than most, and showed emotion that none of our other brothers did. We showed joy, anger, hate, frustration and such. And I, show love and a sense of compassion that only the Salamanders share. We rose through the ranks very quickly, from scouts to typical battle brothers, and finally as Terminators. I was fortunate enough to become a company master. And this is where Genevieve enters the fray." Malachi stopped for a second. Commissar Yarrick turned around to face him. "Go on." His Bale Eye glinted bright red in the moonlight. Malachi continued to walk onwards. "A while after I first became a company master, there was an Ork invasion on Hive World Kado near where my company was stationed – we have since moved to a lovely planet, ironically near the Maelstrom." Yarrick's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed at the mention of his hated foes known as the Orks; he had a long and painful history with them. "My company was asked to go and deal with it as the Kado PDF couldn't handle the invasion on their own. The Orks however outnumbered us hugely, and in quite a few battles, they won the day. We needed assistance, and the only assistance that was even close to us in the nearby star systems was an Adeptas Sororitas convent of the Order of the Bloody Rose, who were traveling back to their base world after a Crusade near the Eye of Terror. We made contact asking for assistance, and ships had landed on the planet within the hour, full of heavily armed Battle Sisters and Celestian squads. I spoke with the Canoness to organize a battle strategy, and that turned out to be Genevieve.

There was a spark between us, but the flame hadn't been lit yet, if you catch my drift." Yarrick and Malachi reached his quarters, and Yarrick held the door open for Malachi. "Thank you Yarrick. As I was saying, there was a spark, but no fire. That changed in battle. The full Ork Waaagh made its assault, complete with Deff Dreds, Dakkajets and looted tanks raining down fire upon us. My Terminator brothers and I deep struck down near the Kaptain in charge of the Waaagh, Kaptain Krushskull. Pirates, Freebooterz, looking for a world to burn and claim. We saw Genevieve nearby with her Battle Sisters honour guard locked in combat, and I will say this, she is as graceful as a skilled dancer when it comes to battle. She does literally dance around her opponent, carving huge chunks of flesh out with her sword as she performs a rapid spin on her toes. She hacked apart a group of Mega Nobz on her own without a sweat. We assisted her, and performed an assault on the Warboss.

Before we could reach Kaptain Krushskull, she and her honour guard were rushed by Slugga Boyz. Her honour guard were swarmed and killed very quickly; she would have been killed herself had I not intervened. I was taken over by a bloodlust, and tore all of the Slugga Boyz limb from limb in seconds. I saw her injured with a horrible gash on her leg, but she took off onwards towards Kaptain Krushskull, herself in a rage. The Flash Gitz surrounding the Kaptain shot at her with everything they had, but not one bullet hit – not a big surprise – and she took out the Flash Gitz in one fell swoop. Kaptain Krushskull went nearly insane, and tried to rush Genevieve as her back was turned. She sensed him coming, and turned on him, cutting his head from his shoulders with a single swipe. Before Krushskull's head hit the ground, the Orks started to flee. We didn't give them a chance. We burned them. Every single one, to a cinder, so as to stop the fungus spores from infecting the planet. We had exterminated the invasion, and as I went to congratulate Genevieve on winning us the day, she kissed me. Out of the blue, she kissed me in the middle of the battlefield. I wasn't going to argue with that and I kissed her back. Since that day, we've had a tryst that only my company, her convent of Sororitas and now you know about." Malachi let out a deep sigh, glad that the storytelling was over. "She has a very good reason to break protocol then." Yarrick said, leading Malachi further into his quarters. "If you put it like that, then yes. I don't care for protocol though, and for Genevieve it's worth it." Yarrick opened another door for Malachi, and inside were his brothers and the Catachan sergeant he had befriended, along with his squad.

"Malachi, you lucky bastard! You're awake!" Visari ran to him and gave a brotherly embrace, rejoicing in his best friend's wellness. Everyone else cheered, glad to see Malachi was up and well. "Thank you brothers. And Sergeant Lukas, I thought you would be with the Catachan." "Well sir, I thought it best to wait for you here, as you had done right by me and my men. Oh, and its Captain Lukas now. I was promoted after the clearing of the fortress by my hand." "Congratulations. I assume you drank plenty of beer that night." "No sir, stayed sober. Hate alcohol." "Good good. Anyway brothers, we have a duty to perform tonight. Genevieve and some Battle Sisters along with a Confessor have made planetfall to investigate supposed heresy in the Cadian ranks. I volunteered us to help her in her searching of the barracks. Captain Lukas, you and your men may choose to help us, but it is not required." "I am at your service sir, and will help in any way I can." "Excellent. Brothers, bring me my wargear, we must prepare for the search."


	8. Chapter 8

Malachi, his Terminator brothers and Captain Lukas' Catachan squad had met up with Genevieve and her retinue near the Cadian barracks to begin the search. Together, they made an imposing sight; Malachi and his Terminators with shining armour and a manner of vicious weapons, Genevieve and her battle sisters striding alongside, swords at the ready with the Confessor holding a golden standard aloft, while Captain Lukas kept a tough demeanour, smoking a large cigar and holding a storm bolter while his men marched behind him. They reached the first Cadian barracks and kicked open the door.

"In the name of the Emperor, the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Fists, we are here to search for heresy. Present yourselves for questioning or die!" Geneviève shouted over the top of the chatter in the barracks. Barely anyone in the barracks paid attention and some didn't even look. Malachi stepped forward. "DID ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO HER?!" The barracks fell silent. "THEN PRESENT YOURSELVES FOR QUESTIONING, OR FACE DEATH!" The Cadian solders presented themselves immediately. "Malachi, you take one line of them. Captain Lukas and Confessor Augustine, you do the same." Malachi went with his brothers and started to question one line of soldiers, walking along their bunks and asking the same question; "Have you heard rumours of heresy or committed heresy?" Every time, the soldiers said no. The same happened for Geneviève, Confessor Augustine and Captain Lukas. They reached the end of the lines fairly quickly. As the group were about to leave, Geneviève spoke up again. "We thank you for your cooperation; we shall continue our investigation in other barracks." The group left. "No luck Yarrick." Malachi said gruffly to Yarrick, outside the barracks. "Damnation. I'll come with you on this next one. Should make some people confess." Yarrick joined them and unholstered his bolt pistol. They entered the second barracks, and went through the same procedure. Yet again, nothing came of the investigation.

The 3rd and final barracks came, and it was bare. The Penal Legion soldiers had been bunked in here with the remaining 251st Cadian Armoured Infantry, and there were still very few soldiers. "In the name of the Emperor, the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Fists, we are here to investigate rumours of heresy. Present yourselves for questioning or die." The soldiers that were left presented themselves along their bunks. Except for one. One Penal Legion trooper stood with his backs to the group in the middle of the bunks, hooded in dark green robes, murmuring a dark-sounding incantation. "HEY! YOU IN THE HOOD! PRESENT YOURSELF FOR QUESTIONING!" Captain Lukas shouted across to the man. "Let me investigate Sister Genevieve." "As you wish." Sister Marian approached the cultist, sword and bolt pistol at the ready. "I must ask that you present yourself for questioning in the name of the Emperor and the Ecclesiarchy." She said shakily, nervous. "Please, present yourself or you shall die." "Not… under… the… great… Grandfather…" The hooded man drawls out, slowly. But like a flash, he draws a diseased looking knife and stabs Sister Marian through the throat. She gurgles as blood pours from the wound like a waterfall. She takes one last look at Genevieve, then she goes limp, eyes open and blood still trickling down her power armour. "IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR YOU SHALL DIE!" Genevieve takes up her boltgun and fires at the cultist, wasting a whole magazine at him. He takes many wounds but does not even flinch. He turns to face them and unrobes, revealing a multitude of poxes, boils and disease. He is clothed in only ragged trousers and has a mark of Chaos carved into his chest… the mark of Nurgle, the god of disease and death. "He shall be here soon. Our great grandfather, master of plague, lord of disease. Nurgle infects." He smiles evilly, as the lights in the building turn off, and a green portal opens behind him.

A gigantic green form creeps out of the warp rift, covered in thousands of festering boils and pustules, glistening with dried blood and green ooze. It is a Great Unclean One, an embodiment of the lord of plague himself, an emissary of Nurgle. It surveys the scene and lays eyes on the people present. A skewed, vile smile crossed its face and it spoke in a deep gravelly voice. "You are all my children now." He stretches his arms, and a gigantic sword slides out of one of them. He takes a firm grip on it, swings it thrice over his head, and brings it down upon his stomach.

Hundreds of Nurglings pour out of the wound, gibbering and raving in a mad fury. Captain Lukas opens fire upon the Nurglings with his storm bolter and the rest of his squad follow suit. The Terminators spray the tide of Nurglings with combi-bolter fire, while Konstantinos lets loose with his combi-flamer and burns more Nurglings to a cinder. Commissar Yarrick fires blindly with his Bale Eye and bolt pistol, crushing any Nurglings that come close under his boot. The Sororitas open fire with their own combi-flamers, stopping the horde getting any closer, while Confessor Augustine reassembles his gold standard into a heavy flamer and stands alongside the Sisters. All the while, the Cadian Guardsmen and Penal Soldiers take up arms and stand alongside the Great Unclean One. The revealed cultists tore their chest armour off, and revealed infected and diseased Marks of Nurgle carved into their chests. The Nurglings soon stop coming out of its bloated stomach. "You stopped the first tide, now can you stop the second? FIGHT MY CHILDREN! FIGHT FOR THE GLORY OF OUR GRANDFATHER!"

The Guardsmen and Penal soldiers fired their lasguns at the group, and one las-bolt hit the Confessor square between the eyes. He fell backwards with a look of shock, dead. Genevieve screamed in shock. Her eyes went stony, her face set into one mixed with rage and utter despair. Malachi knew she was going to steamroll over someone by the look on her face. She took up the Confessor's heavy flamer, and rushed forward at the cultists. She sprayed them with a heavy stream of flame and immolated a large number of them, but they never moved from their spot, still firing with the lasguns. The heavy flamer's tank ran dry, and she threw it aside in anger. She drew her sword, turned on the power, and charged. The Terminators moved up, still supressing the cultists, while the Catachan set up some makeshift cover by turning over bunks and crouching down. One set up a heavy stubber and fired ahead, not stopping until the belt of ammo ran out. The Battle Sisters stood alongside the Terminators, shooting at the cultists with everything they had. One threw a melta bomb, and slew a number of the rotting cultists with an explosion of pure heat. Genevieve reached the cultists, and set about her work, dancing around them and hacking limb from limb. The cultists dropped like flies from her attack, and soon they lied dead, burning and oozing with pus and blood. She looked at the Great Unclean One.

"Such, tenacity for a delicate flower such as yourself. You would make for a wonderful slave…" He stabbed forward with his huge sword and Genevieve jumped over it, dodging the diseased blade with utmost ease. He slashed across, knocking over a number of bunks; she dodged the attack again, flipping over backwards and landing like a cat on her feet. "MALACHI! SISTERS! CAPTAIN LUKAS! SUPRESS HIM WHILE I FIGHT!" And so they did. They focused fire onto the Great Unclean One. Captain Lukas took up a stray storm bolter from the ground, and fired both of them at the Greater Daemon. The Guardsman with the heavy stubber riddles the daemon's stomach with bullets, tearing part of it open. Bolt and plasma fire rips through the Great Unclean One, while las-bolts distract the beast. Malachi presses forward, being wary of the Great Unclean One's massive sword strikes. Genevieve motions to Malachi to strike with his lightning claw once the sword comes by again. Malachi turns on the power, and waits for the next slash of the sword. Genevieve ducks under it, and Malachi seizes the opportunity; he slashes at the sword arm of the Great Unclean One, and severs the wrist, which falls to the ground along with the sword. The Greater Daemon screams in pain and shock, surprised that a mere mortal can do such damage. While he is distracted, Genevieve makes a daring run towards Malachi, who boosts her up so she can gain height for a jump. She leaps into the air, cape and hair flowing behind her, and stabs into the right eye of the Daemon. It screams again, this time in pure pain, as more vile pus flows from its wounds. Commissar Yarrick goes for the Daemon's other arm with his power klaw, starting a struggle to hold it in place. "Artemis, throw me your combi-melta!" Genevieve shouted over the Daemon's screams. He threw it to her and she caught it easily. She pointed it to the head of the Daemon, and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. A white hot blast went through its head and out the other side, and the Daemon started to fall. Genevieve jumped off, crushing a Nurgling with the heel of her boot as she landed. The Great Unclean One hit the floor with a thundering crash, and fell still. The pus and blood still oozed from its wounds, and what was left of its brain matter was seeping from the hole that the melta-blast made in the side of its head. Commissar Yarrick released his grip on the Daemon's arm and marched over to Genevieve. "What shall we do to follow this up Genevieve?" "Burn the Daemon and the bodies. We will need an Inquisitor within the hour, can you manage to get one here?" "I can try Genevieve." "…thank you Sebastian." Yarrick quickly left the building, and his shouts for a contact line to an Inquisitor were heard from inside. Genevieve threw the combi melta back to Artemis, sheathed her sword and strode over to Malachi.

"That was a hard fought fight nymphet. We found the heresy and exterminated it." "But at what cost Malachi? Now that this has happened, the entire Cadian 251st has to scoured and questioned by the Ordo Hereticus. If they are lucky, they may escape death and suffer only severe torture." Genevieve looked away from him to cast an eye over the scene. Her Battle Sisters were weeping at the feet of Confessor Augustine, the Catachan tended to their wounds; wrapping roughly cut tourniquets around gashes and cuts. The Terminator squad were pacing up and down the barracks, checking the corners and inside the trunks of the soldiers for any other signs of heresy, and usually finding nothing more than used food packaging and risqué magazines. And Sister Marian was dead on the floor, eyes locked open in an eternal stare, blood glistening on her power armour and chalk white skin. Genevieve looked down at her feet, and tears started to roll down her pale cheeks. "My dear, what is the matter?" Malachi was quickly at her side, embracing her as best he could in his Terminator armour. "I've paid a heavy emotional price here Malachi." She sobbed. "Confessor Augustine was almost like a father to me; he was the one who discovered my potential back on Hive World Avellorn and inducted me to the Adeptas Sororitas. And Sister Marian… she was like flesh and blood. One of the only actual friends I had. They're both gone Malachi. The Emperor took them from me." She sobbed harder and harder, until she was heaving and red in the face. Malachi simply stood with her and held her close, holding back tears himself caused by his empathetic nature. Yarrick entered the barracks again, comms unit in tow. "We need the Inquisitor to make planetfall within the hour, do I have to say it again?! Make sure he arrives soon then, it's a nasty situation down here. Yarrick out." Yarrick cast his eye over Malachi and Genevieve, looked at Genevieve, as if to say "I've done all I can to help." and walked to the Catachan squad. "Genevieve, I can assure you, Sister Marian and Confessor Augustine did not die in vain. They died to stamp out the heresy and spread His will. That is the best way to die. For the Emperor." Genevieve sniffed and said "I do suppose you're right. But it is still an awful loss. Let us go outside, and get some air." Malachi nodded, and walked out of the barracks with Genevieve.

The cool night air contrasted with the inside of the barracks, which was filled with a horrible stench and set partially on fire. There were Guardsmen panicking all round them, wondering their fate now that heresy was exposed in the ranks. Once in a quiet spot away from the chaos, Malachi tenderly kissed Genevieve. Genevieve melted into Malachi, running her hands through his long, messy black hair. It was a long time before they broke apart, with Genevieve's hands still tangled in Malachi's hair. "It looks like you needed that my nymphet." Genevieve smacked him playfully, while Malachi let out a snigger. "It was a good pick-me-up, I do agree. Still, it's been a rough night." "I know. Now, would you kindly untangle your hands from my hair, you've caught a knot that hasn't been brushed out and it hurts." Genevieve laughed and took her hands from his hair. "I think the Inquisitor shall arrive soon anyway. Shall we go back to the barracks and prepare to greet him?" Genevieve nodded and they started back to the barracks, hands linked and small, subtle smiles on their faces. A drop pod crashed down near the barracks, bearing black and white markings along with a cross; the sign of the Black Templars. The pod opened, and a figure dressed in a long black coat, with a bone white mask that can only be described as raven-like with a long beak in the middle, stepped out of the pod, followed by a group of Black Templar Sword Brethren. Genevieve strode to meet the Inquisitor. "Greetings Canoness. I am Inquisitor Tenebre. I'm here with my Black Templar bodyguard to investigate heresy." "Right this way Inquisitor." Genevieve led him into the barracks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later, Malachi was on an imperial gunship on his way back to the world his company of Imperial Fists were based on, Mae'r Ymerawdwr Blodau Gardd. A vibrant and green planet, it was relatively untouched by war, and when armies did invade or revolutions did start up, the violence was quickly squashed by the Imperial Fists and the planetary defence force, who were particularly noted as being a fine army on par with the most decorated Imperial Guard Regiments. The Inquisitor who had come to investigate the heresy in the Cadian 251st had ruled that the entire regiment shall be scoured and investigated for more heresy, something that Genevieve and Commissar Yarrick had been livid about. Malachi had little knowledge about the Cadian ranks, but nonetheless was left maddened by Inquisitor Tenebre's decision also, as this almost surely meant death for the regiment, who had seemed amiable and respectful enough to be proud subjects of the Emperor.

Malachi's mind was heavy with thought for Genevieve, as she had previously been in conflict with her superiors in the Inquisition over actions such as this. His attempts to distract himself with his many books and codices proved fruitless, and sleep was almost impossible too. He resolved to drinking the bottle of amasec he had been given by Commissar Yarrick to aid him in sleeping. The first glass was like sweet nectar to him; he was known as a great purveyor of amasec among his company. Aged for two decades in a pine wood barrel, flavoured with subtle hints of honey. He smiled to himself, knowing that Genevieve would have loved the touch of honey. He slowly drained the bottle of every last drop, and felt slumber start to come to him.

He took off his armour bit by bit, dressed in his out-of-battle robes and crept under the velvet covers of his bed. He mumbled a quick prayer to the Emperor, wishing Genevieve well on getting back to her convent. Before he could finish the prayer, he slipped into a heavy and dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Malachi awoke to sounds of panic outside of his quarters. His eyes shot open and he put on his armour and lightning claw in a flash. He grabbed his combi-bolter and kicked open his door. The sight that greeted him was one of fire and blood. The ship was under attack, and Malachi had a feeling who by. "Die, loyalist bastard!" He heard a scream to his left, and punched out with his lightning claw, turning on the power as he did so. His claw cut through the neck of a corrupted Chaos Space Marine in crimson and black armour. "Red Corsairs. I knew as much." Malachi thought aloud.

Malachi ripped the claw from the Red Corsair who attacked him, and his enemy's throat was torn out, his oesophagus trailing from the wound in the throat. Malachi strode off down the corridor to his left, to find his brother Terminators. He heard sounds of gunfire and crackling flames, and knew that Konstantinos was deep in battle. Malachi ran faster towards the sounds and a gory sight came into view. Magnus and Konstantinos stood back to back at a cross section in the corridor, being assailed by various cultists. Konstantinos kept a steady stream fire going from his combi-flamer, while Magnus fired bursts of autocannon shells ahead, letting the blood of the cultists splatter onto himself. Malachi shouted to them, "Brothers, we must get to the bridge, and defend the captain!" "Gaius and Visari are on their way there already brother; Artemis led a group of Guardsmen off to battle the traitors elsewhere!" Magnus shouted over his autocannon blasts. "Open a comms link so we can keep track of him!" Konstantinos sprayed his bolter ahead along with the flamer, cutting the cultists down and burning them too. Malachi turned on power to his comms-link and contacted Artemis.

"Artemis, are you there?" "I am indeed Malachi. I'm leading some Guardsmen against the Red Corsairs head on. These bastards are dirty fighters I shall say. I think there is a sorcerer in their ranks too. Hold on!" A whooshing sound came from the comms-unit, and the screams of some Red Corsairs was heard. "Just needed some melta fire for that. As I said, I have a feeling there is a sorcerer here." "What makes you think that brother?" "I've been fighting Bloodletters of Khorne most of the time brother. Watch out, I've come close to a swift death many times thanks to those abominations." "Acknowledged. Konstantinos, Magnus, there is a sorcerer on the ship, and he's summoned Khorne's Bloodletters. Be on watch." Malachi stalked off towards the bridge of the ship, spraying anything that got in his way with combi-bolter fire. The corridors were tight while he was in his armour, almost claustrophobic, and he was at risk from all directions as the Red Corsairs had made many breaches on the ship, some even smashing through airlocks. He spotted a flash of red darting across at another intersection of corridors ahead of him, and knew that Bloodletters were nearby. He readied his lightning claw for a pre-emptive strike. His senses told him to turn around and slash, so he did. A Bloodletter had crept behind him and tried to stab him; this was a failed attempt, as Malachi gashed the face of the daemon open, and came close to severing the neck. He swiped across with the chain-bayonet on his combi-bolter, cutting the final nerves to the Bloodletter's neck and letting the head leave the shoulders to clatter onto the floor. Malachi spat on the corpse and stalked off ahead again towards the bridge.

Scenes of carnage and death awaited his every turn as the Guardsmen on-board were butchered and the Imperial Fists fought to the last. Over 60 Imperial Fists Marines were on-board including Malachi and his Terminators, most of a full company. Yet even a few groups of the Emperor's finest weren't immune to bullet wounds and sword attacks, especially if caught unawares. The bodies of some initiates in the Tactical squads were littered around the ship's corridors, not dead, but close to it. Dead Guardsmen were abundant, with some corpses not even having a clear face thanks to the grievous wounds inflicted. Many more Bloodletters came at Malachi, but each time they were smashed with ease. "Artemis, are you still there?" "Yes Malachi, but I've been bogged down on the 7th floor, near the ship's boiler rooms. Cultists are coming from all sides and Bloodletters are with them. The guardsmen are doing well, but we are all struggling. I saw Magnus and Konstantinos not far away in another corridor; they must have had a lift down. I'll try to join them. KEEP FIRING THAT HEAVY STUBBER, THE BASTARDS DON'T STAND A CHANCE IN HELL AGAINST IT!" Artemis shouted down the comms unit, encouraging a Guardsman with him to go gung-ho and crazy with the gun.

Malachi ran off towards the bridge, nearing it with every step. He found the entrance under siege from some Red Corsair Raptors, trying to breach the bridge with a melta bomb. The door was strong enough to withstand it though, which sent the raptors into a frenzy of expletives and violent bangs against the door. Malachi took his chance to take them by surprise, and shot the jump pack of one of them. It exploded instantly and took most of the other Raptors with it. One survived however, and boosted towards Malachi with a meltagun held aloft. Malachi dived out of the way as the Raptor fired his meltagun, creating a hole in a wall. The Raptor went through the hole and discovered too late that it was a weapons cupboard, and before his life flashed before his eyes, a power sword impaled him through the eye, killing him instantly. Malachi stalked to the bridge's entrance and banged on the door with his fist. "Open up! It is Malachi of the Imperial Fists!" The door shot open and Malachi was greeted by a dishevelled captain with her blonde hair tied in a ragged ponytail. "Get in here quick!" Malachi jumped through the door and it closed shut behind him. "The traitors have breached every floor and every sector of the ship, we're in deep trouble. We can push them back, but it will be hard. I need you to direct the Imperial Fists that are on-board towards the centre of the Red Corsair attack. We have comms-links set up and security cameras along with floor blueprints to help guide them in that station over there." The Captain pointed a gloved hand at a station with security camera screens and comms-units. "My guardsmen are dying fast but they can assist. Get to it sir so we can get home safe." The captain went back to the navigation controls with her Astropath psyker. Malachi sat at the communication station and connected to the first tactical squad.

"Tactical squad Sigma, can you read?" "Yes company-master, we read you. We are bogged down in the cultists at the moment." "Destroy the cultists as soon as possible and then head down the corridor to your immediate left, that should take you to a control room to activate security turrets on that floor." "Roger that company-master." Malachi caught sight of them on the camera, and watched them slaughter the last few cultists, and tracked them moving to the control room. "Squad Sigma, there are a group of Bloodletters coming your way behind you, watch out." Malachi reported. Squad Sigma performed an about turn and launched a flurry of bolts at the oncoming Daemons, stopping them in their tracks thanks to the concentrated fire. "Daemons destroyed company-master. Heading to the control room." The squad ran to the control room, and the Sergeant in charge flipped the switch to turn on the security turrets. The Daemons and Red Corsair forces that were on that floor were quickly cut down in a swathe of multi-las fire. "Excellent Squad Sigma. Now make your way to the captain's bridge, I will be waiting."

Malachi disconnected from Squad Sigma and turned focus to the floor below. Artemis was leading a group of Guardsmen and Squad Phi of the Imperial Fists through the floor, decimating the traitor threat. He thought it best to leave them to it and skipped to the floor below. Visari and Gaius were seen leaving an elevator and jumping right into a group of Raptors. They launched themselves at Visari and Gaius, hoping to rush them. Malachi quickly set up a comms-link. "SHOOT THE JUMP PACKS BROTHERS! THEY WILL EXPLODE!" Visari and Gaius sprayed with their combi-bolters and the Raptors' jump packs ignited, immolating them and sending various body parts flying in random directions. "Roger that Malachi!" Visari shouted down the comms-unit. "Brothers, I want you to head to the elevator systems on the other side of that floor. On the way, find a control room to turn on security turrets. That floor will then be defended against the chaos taint." "Will do brother. We can manage from here." "Find tactical squad Alpha on that floor as well, they have a Chaplain and Librarian Solomon with them." Malachi eyed the security camera that had Squad Alpha in his sight, watching them awe at their prowess in combat, taking down Red Corsair Chosen squads with nary a need for more than one shot. "No problem Malachi. Leave it to us." Gaius ended communications.

Malachi watched them stalk off on the security camera, spraying anything that got in their way with bolts. Malachi switched to the final floor. His first sight on the security cameras were Squads Gamma, Delta and Beta cornered in one corridor by Bloodletters. "Squad Delta, do you read me?" "Loud and clear company master. The Daemons have us cornered here. We are close to a control room where we can turn on security turrets to help clear the floor." "Good, go there as soon as possible, and turn on the turrets. Then make your way up to the captain's bridge here, I and the rest of the forces we brought will be waiting. Bring every Guardsman you can find as well." Malachi cut off communications and tracked the 3 squads, as they moved slowly along the corridors towards the control room. "Captain, I've performed the best I can in getting the squads here." The captain and his navigator ignored him. "Captain, are you listening?" Malachi was ignored again. "Captain! Listen to me!" Malachi stood up from his seat and drew his combi-bolter, pointing it at the captain. Malachi heard malicious laughter from the captain.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, you stupid, stupid man." The captain turned around and tore her shirt off. It revealed a Mark of Slaanesh, just above the cleavage of her breasts. The psyker turned around himself and took down his hood, revealing a bald head covered in vile tattoos depicting violence and depravity, and eyes that glowed purple. The psyker muttered a few words under his breath, and Malachi found himself bound in place by glowing purple ropes, dropping his weapons. The captain approached Malachi, sashaying her hips seductively with every step. "You fool. You've caused certain death for your 'brothers'. Though, I guess I have to… thank you for that." She put her arms around Malachi's shoulders. "Hmm, I've always admired the Astartes. Heroes of the Imperium, the Emperor's finest, among other names." She ran a perfectly manicured hand across his face, stroking his cheek. "I've had many, many fantasies about men like you. Some too depraved to mention in polite company. Others, are too depraved to mention in even in depraved company." She smiled evilly and bit her lip. She let her hair down from her ponytail and let the hair cascade down her shoulders. "You must be wondering why I've betrayed you and the Emperor." She ran her fingers like spiders across his chest armour. "Please... do… tell me… you… vile… sadistic... heretic... bitch. Tell... me... so I have… a good… reason… to kill… you." Malachi strained out, his constraints even being imposed on his mind; it was a struggle to speak. "Ooh, I like a man who speaks roughly to me. Very well, I shall tell you." She backed away from him, and slowly left her Guardsman uniform, until she was pale flesh and intricately-patterned lingerie. She slinked over to a cupboard and opened the door. A dead commissar fell out, splattered with blood. The captain drew a long, curved sword and a pair of leather trousers from within the cupboard. First, she stepped into the trousers and back into her military boots, donning the cap of the dead commissar by flicking it up with her sword; then she held the sword to his throat, so just the tip touched his neck; if she were to move the blade, it would slit Malachi's throat. "Make him sit in that chair Tobias." The psyker flicked his force staff, and Malachi was suddenly sat down in said chair, bound to it. The sword nicked his throat, and a tiny trickle of blood started down his neck, into his armour.

"It was less than a month ago. On shore leave, I always visited dive bars and brothels, what with me being nothing more than a depraved slut – or so my family said. I came across one, exclusive brothel, and wished to join. I was put through a process where my limits – pleasure and pain – were tested. I passed this process with flying colours. After I passed, it was revealed to me that it was really a Slaaneshi cult house disguised as a simple high-class brothel. I had no qualms. If anything, I supported the aims of the cult. I called myself a servant of Slaanesh, a willing servant. Sadly my shore leave ended and I came back on-board to serve the Anathema-" Malachi interrupted her by spitting in her face as the derogatory term for the Emperor passed her lips. The captain wiped the spit from her cheek and flicked it away. "You do play rough don't you?" She dug the blade slightly deeper into the nick on his neck. "As I was saying, I came back on board to serve the Anathema. I was contacted by that wonderful cult again, and asked to do the bidding of Slaanesh and betray this ship. I did so, by contacting the Red Corsairs and brought them on board. Now you are here, and under my control." She finished her story, and took the sword away from Malachi's neck. "That is one nasty little cut you have there. Let me... kiss it better." She straddled his lap, and started to kiss his neck seductively. She came to the wound and sucked on it, starting to lap up the blood. Malachi started struggling, offended and immensely angry at this depraved heretic whore. "I do love someone who struggles." She bit her lip again. A banging on the door commenced, and shouting was heard from the other side. "Set up a barrier Tobias, let them watch." Tobias flicked his force staff, and a clear purple barrier was set up, while the door opened to the bridge. The Terminators were at the forefront, screaming obscenities at the captain and her psyker. "Hmm, an audience. Makes it more exciting." She said huskily, aroused by the crowd at the door.

"I'm going to have some fun with you before I kill you, whether you like it or not." She started roughly kissing him, knowing she had the control. "You don't like this do you?" she said in-between kisses. He struggled some more, and tried to throw her off. "I've made the choice to give you pleasure before you die. Why do you resist?" She whispered seductively in his ear. "There is someone. Someone pure. And I will be damned if I die and disrespect her and her beauty!" Malachi shouted at her, and tried to push her back again. She only seemed to be egged on by this. "Well. Gives me reason to be rougher!" She went at him again, kissing wildly. She slipped her tongue into his mouth to give the pleasure an edge, and that is when Malachi lost it.

He bit down hard, and took off a part of her tongue, making her bleed profusely. She fell off in shock, but gave a gasp of pleasure as she fell. The psyker was equally shocked and lost focus for less than a second, but that was enough to let Malachi break free from the bonds the psyker had placed. Malachi rose from his chair, let out a huge roar, and went for the psyker. He punched the man with such force his nose broke, and slumped to the floor, dead from the sheer force of the blow. Malachi turned to the Slaaneshi captain, picked up his combi-bolter, and aimed at her. "You're a disgrace to humanity and the Imperium, you vile slut." The captain started to smile again, before Malachi threw his combi-bolter aside, picked her up by the shoulders and threw the hardest punch possible at her. Teeth flew out of her mouth, yet she didn't cry out in pain. He hit her again, but she cried out in masochistic pleasure. Angered by this, Malachi launched a flurry of punches, each connecting and rocking her jaw. Malachi's vision became cloudy, and that familiar feeling of bloodlust kicked in. He lost control, rocking her with ever harder punches until his vision clouded even more, and he gave in to his bloodlust completely, losing all sense of time and place. He fell into this bloodlust completely, and lost all memory of what was happening.


	12. Chapter 12

He came to his senses in a holding cell on the same floor of the ship. He was in a daze as he came to his senses, and his stomach felt odd, as if he had vomited profusely during the haze. There were holes and dents in the wall of the holding cells, and the bars of the cell were bent as if they had been pulled at relentlessly. His armour was not on him, he slowly discovered; instead the armour was in pieces on a desk outside the holding cell. And he also discovered something very unsettling to him as well; the armour was drenched in blood. Thick, viscous, wine red blood. Memories started to come back to him, about the Slaaneshi captain who had tried to seduce him, of how she had insulted the honour of his beloved, Geneviève. He put his head in his hands and laid up against a wall.

"That was quite an episode there brother." Malachi looked up and saw Visari, still in his armour. "It's just started coming back to me. What I did to that vile whore, the assault on the ship, it's back to me now." "All I can say brother, is that she's more than certainly dead. Her face was pummelled and destroyed, and all that is left now is blood and broken bone. Then, suddenly, you charged off into the ship, smashing down anything that came at you. Bloodletters, Raptors, most cultists... you scared away the Red Corsairs, and not even the finest Vindicare assassins can do that; and you did it all with your fists. We had to restrain you and bring you to this cell, and that was not easy to do, trust me on that. You were in that angry state for a day at least, and you were violently ill in that time; convulsions, vomiting, you name it." Visari looked down at his chain-fist, the blade gleaming with blood. "I should clean this, it might jam."

"Visari, did I really fall into such a state?" "It was enough to rival a Blood Angel. So yes, you did. But that is no matter. You are fine now. We've made as many repairs as possible to the ship, and we are about to land on Mae'r Ymerawdwr Blodau Gardd." Visari walked over to the holding cell, sawed through the door, kicked it down and let Malachi come through. He was dressed in only a pair of undergarments, and his black hair flowed down to his lower back. Gradually, after a few uneasy steps, he started to get back into his armour bit by bit. He found his combi-bolter and lightning claw as well on a table. He picked them up and turned power on to his lightning claw to test if anything had gone wrong. Nothing had, and it lit up with blue energy, crackling. Malachi let out a seething breath. He turned off the power and stalked off to join his brothers in coming back to the planet.


End file.
